An Odd Penalty
by FallingforWerewolves
Summary: Kyoya, having lost their previous bet, now has to deal with Kaoru's rather odd suggestion of a penalty.


**A/N: Was waiting for episode 3 of Dangan Ronpa to be subbed, so I decided to write KyoKao.**

* * *

Kyoya knew that Kaoru's actions were rather unpredictable (as were his own), but this was really unexpected. So unexpected it hadn't even made it onto the list of unexpected things.

"I've got ten different colours," Kaoru announced as he placed a plastic bag on top of the coffee table. "Which one do you want?"

"Oh, I get the privilege of choosing?" Kyoya asked, bookmarking his page before setting the book aside.

"There's black, red, purple, blue, green, yellow, pink, silver, gold, and magenta. The silver and gold ones are sparkly," Kaoru explained as he took out each of the small bottles.

"Why did you buy ten of them?"

"I can give whatever ones we don't use to Haruhi, or save them for a later date. Now which one?"

Kyoya sighed. Painting his nails was not something he wanted to do. Losing their last bet was not something he wanted to do either, but that had happened anyway. Kaoru had been getting increasingly more odd with his choices of penalties, but this one took the cake.

"Black."

"Black is no longer an option," Kaoru teased, and put the bottle of black nail polish bag in the bag.

"Why?"

Kaoru shrugged. "Because. Choose a different colour."

"Purple then," Kyoya replied in an exasperated tone.

Kaoru put the purple nail bolish back in the bag.

"Are you putting everything I choose back in the bag?" Kyoya demanded.

"Maybe," Kaoru answered cheekily.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Silver."

Kaoru seemed to have to think about it for a moment before he reached for the silver.

"Yellow," Kyoya suggested, thinking that Kaoru would put that one away as well.

"Good choice," Kaoru told him as he picked up the other bottles and put them away.

"Kaoru, I am going to hurt you."

"Hey," Kaoru walked over to the couch, yellow nail polish in hand, and poked Kyoya's chest. "_You_ lost the bet, so _you_ have to deal with it."

"We're not doing this on the couch," Kyoya muttered.

"That we are not," Kaoru agreed. "So onto the floor you go, Mister Sore Loser, while I get the other stuff we need."

"What else could we possibly need?" Kyoya called after Kaoru, who was strutting into the bathroom.

"Paper towel, so we won't make a mess; nail polish remover, in case I make a mistake or get any somewhere other than your nails-"

"Why do we already have nail polish remover?"

"Because sometimes I get really bored and, out of the goodness of my heart, don't bother you," Kaoru explained while he swept back into the room, all items in hand. "Now, come on. On the floor, in front of the table."

"Why am I letting you do this again?" Kyoya asked, maneuvering himself onto the floor dejectedly.

"Because you didn't back out of the bet even though you knew you were going to lose," Kaoru responded as he plopped down on the floor next to Kyoya. He put everything on the coffee table. "This is a prime example of how you're too proud for your own good."

"I only indulged you by agreeing to that bet," Kyoya argued.

"Yeah, yeah. Give me your hand," Kaoru demanded as he opened the bottle.

Kyoya looked at it in disgust. "That smells horrible."

"It's a universal truth that all nail polish smells bad," Kaoru told him and grabbed one of his hands.

"Just...get it over with quickly."

"You don't seem to understand, Kyoya. Nail painting is an art form, something that takes time and effort. You don't just 'get it over with'," Kaoru announced with the most concentrated look on his face as he moved the brush along the nail of Kyoya's index finger.

"I don't understand you sometimes."

"Isn't that the point? Now stop talking. I need to focus."

They sat in silence while Kaoru finished the rest of Kyoya's hand. Kyoya shook his head in amusement more than once at the extremely over exaggerated faces Kaoru was making (no doubt on purpose).

"Now put that hand on the table or hold it as still as you can while it dries," Kaoru instructed.

Kyoya did as he was told, and lay his hand on the table. He held his other hand out to Kaoru.

"Thank you for being so cooperative," the younger man said, taking Kyoya's hand in his before he began painting the other's nails again.

"How often do you do this?" Kyoya asked.

"Whenever I'm extremely bored, but you're working on something really important."

"I don't remember ever seeing you wearing nail polish."

"I can only ever do one of my hands, and I don't like the way it looks when only one hand's done, so I just end up removing it after. Now be quiet again. I've still got to concentrate."

They fell silent again. Kyoya looked at his hand of already yellow nails, wondering where his dignity had gone. He knew it had started slipping away ever since he met Tamaki, but he didn't realize it was this far gone.

"There," Kaoru exclaimed minutes later. "Now you have to let that one dry."

"How long do I have to keep it on again?" Kyoya inquired as he put his newly finished hand next to the other one.

"Until it starts to chip off," Kaoru answered. He gathered up the nail polish remover and unused paper towel, and returned them to the bathroom.

"You're horrible."

"I know," Kaoru replied while he waked back into the room to sit beside Kyoya again. "But so are you."

"I am rather offended by that," Kyoya told him, smirking.

Kaoru leaned over and pecked his cheek. "Feel better?"

"Somewhat."

"Well, that's all you're getting right now." Kaoru stood up. "I'm going to get some food, and then we'll watch a movie or something."

"But I can't eat anything until my hands are dry."

"Exactly."

* * *

**I think we all know that Kaoru ends up feeding him after. And the Hitachiin twins sometimes painting each others nails since they have nothing better to do is a headcanon of mine.**


End file.
